Teaching a boy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: NOT for kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sex and the City.**

* * *

 **Teaching a boy**

 **His name is Michael Leyton, he's 19 and he's never had sex before so he's come to New York City to learn from Samantha Jones, one of the most sexual women ever.**

"I hope I'm doing the right thing. This is kinda scary..." says Michael. "Samantha Jones is a queen of sex and fucking..."

As he step out from a cab outside the building where Samantha lives, he does his best to be at least a bit confident.

"Okay. Be cool. I know that Samantha's not evil..." says Michael to himself.

Michael walk up to Samantha's apartment and rings the door bell.

"Why do you visit my place, boy?" says Samantha in a hard serious tone.

"I need your help. You're Samantha, right...?" says Michael, clearly nervous.

"Yes. So, what sort of help do you want from me?" says Samantha with a sexy smile.

"I've heard from my dad that you're the New York Queen of Sex so I want you to teach me how to fuck chicks." says Michael.

"Well isn't that cute? I assume your father's one of many men who's banged me then. Alright, you can get a few lessons. It's a good thing that a new generation of guys wants to learn the art of sex, after all. Please come in and we'll talk first." says Samantha.

Michael enter the apartment.

Samantha close and lock the door.

"First things first...have you ever had sex before?" says Samantha.

"No. I'm a virgin." says Michael.

"Interesting. It's been a long time since I had sex with a newbie." says Samantha.

"What's next...?" says Michael.

"I'm going to check out your cock." says Samantha as she unzip Michael's jeans.

She gently grab his 9.4 inch cock with her right hand.

"Mmm, not bad. Quite the cock you have here." says Samantah with a smile.

"Thanks, Mrs Jones." says Michael.

"Just to be clear, I'm not married so stop calling me 'Mrs' and no need to be so formal. Simply call me 'Samanatha' or 'Sam' like everyone else do." says Samantha as she starts to stroke Michael's cock slowly.

"As you wish, Mrs...uh, I mean Samantha." says Michael.

"Oh, yeah! Your cock's getting stiff. That's how mama like it." says Samantha.

"Stop or I'm gonna cum..." says Michael.

"Very much a virgin, obviously. Let's move on to the next stage of your training." says Samantha.

"Uh...what's that?" says Michael.

"Let me show you." says Samantha as she starts to take off her clothes.

"Wow! You're so damn sexy." says Michael.

"Thanks, boy. Now, put a condom on your cock and then slide it into my pussy." says Samantha.

Samantha gives Michael a condom.

Michael puts the condom on his cock.

"Good. Slide it into me, nice and slow at first. I'll tell you when to go faster." says Samantha, her voice both sexy and commanding at the same time.

Michael gently slide his cock into Samantha's soft sexy pussy.

"Fuck me slow." says Samantha with a sexy smile.

Michael does what she tell him to do.

"Your pussy feel so good." moans Michael.

"Of course it does. I'm the best fuck you can ever find in the entire city." moans Samantha.

"I know, dad told me that." says Michael.

"I'm sure he did. Fuck me a bit faster." moans Samantha.

"Yes, Samantha." moans Michael as he fuck Samantha faster.

"Mmmm, yeah! That's what mama love." moans Samantha.

"Ahh, yeah!" moans Michael.

"Try to not cum early. I want this to go on for a while." moans Samantha.

"Okay...trying..." moans Michael.

"Mmm, feels good. Your cock is strong." moans Samantha.

"Thanks." says Michael.

"Harder." moans Samantha.

"Sure, Sam." says Michael, fucking Samantha harder.

"Mmmm, yeah! You're good for being a beginner. One of the best beginners I've met." moans Samantha.

"Thanks." says Michael.

"Grab my ass and slow down a bit again." says Samantha.

Michael does what Samantha tells him to do.

"Nice. That's sexy." moans Samantha.

"Fuck yeah." moans Michael.

"Slap my ass, but not too hard. Don't hurt me." says Samantha.

"Sure." says Michael as he give Samantha's ass a light spank.

"Mmm, that's what I'm talking about and now, thrust that cock all the way in my pussy and then go fast again." moans Samantha.

"Okay." says Michael as he does what Samantha tell him to do.

"Sexy..." moans Samantha.

"Yeah..." moans Michael.

"You're a beginner, but you have natural talent for this. I guess you have it from your father." says Samantha.

"Thanks." says Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

"Make me cum, boy!" moans Samantha.

Michael fuck Samantha faster.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah! Fuckin' awesome!" moans Samantha with pleasure as she cum.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Michael as he cum.

"Not bad. You're a good fuck-stallion, Michael. You made me cum. Not many beginners can do that." says Samantha.

"Thanks." says Michael. "Cool that it was good for you. It was good for me too."

"I'm glad it was." says Samantha. "Come back here tomorrow night and I'll give you another lesson."

"Again, thanks a lot. How much do I have to pay for these lessons? I don't have much money..." says Michael.

"Nothing. You get it for free." says Samnatha.

"That's nice of you." says Michael in positive surprise.

"I'm sweet...sometimes." says Samantha.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow." says Michael.

The next day.

"Hi, Sam." says Michael when he once again enter Samantha's apartment.

"Hi, boy. Come in." says Samantha with a seductive voice.

Samantha takes off her clothes, revealing sexy black lingerie.

"Oh my goodness!" says Michael.

"I assume you like what you see, sexy boy." says Samantha. "Do you want me?"

"I want you and like what I see a lot." says Michael.

5 minutes later.

"Fuck me. I want it." says Samantha, all slutty.

"Alright, Sam." says Michael as he put a condom on his cock and push it into Samantha's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Samantha in a sexy tone.

"This feels so much better than stroking my cock..." moans Michael.

"Of course. I'm a real horny woman, not a stupid prostitute." moans Samantha in a sexy tone.

"You're amazing. So damn sexy." says Michael.

"Thanks." says Samantha. "Go faster and harder, boy."

"As you wish." says Michael, fucking Samantha harder and faster.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Michael as he cum.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Samantha as she get a big orgasm.

"Did I do well, Sam?" says Michael.

"Fuck, yeah! You were really good. I'm very impressed and absolutely proud of you. You are a great student and a natural fucker. Someday you'll be a very powerful man." says Samantha.

"Thanks." says Michael.

"I still have one more lesson for you though. Stop by next week and I will teach you something very nice." says Samantha.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week.

"So, what's my third lesson?" says Michael.

"I want you to learn how lick a woman's pussy. That's a highly useful skill to have for any future master of fucking." says Samantha.

"Nice...this is something I have never done..." says Michael.

"Alright. Before we actually get started, let me tell you this. When it comes to giving a lady oral sex, less is usually more." says Samantha.

"Okay." says Michael.

Samantha drop her sweatpants ( she wear no panties ) and says "Lick my pussy."

Michael starts to lick her pussy.

"Slow down, not that fast." says Samantha. "Less is more, remember?"

Michael slows down the licking.

"Yes! Better. Mmm, so damn erotic." moans Samantha.

12 minutes later.

"Mmm, that feels so fucking nice!" moans Samantha.

Michael continue to lick and suddenly...Samantha get an orgasm.

"Holy shit...yeah!" moans Samantha with pleasure.

"Did I do okay?" says Michael.

"Yeah, more than okay. It was very sexy." says Samantha. "You now have the basic skills you'll need to be the man women wants."

"Thanks, Samantha. Dad was right. You're truly a queen of sex." says Michael.

"I'm glad to have been able to help." says Samantha.

"You're so nice." says Michael.

Someone rings the door bell.

Samantha throw on a black satin robe and goes to open the door.

When she does so, a man stands there.

"Excuse me, are you guys done in there?" says the man.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business. Who the hell are you?" says Samantha.

"Colonel Roger Leyton, the father of the boy you've been teaching. I'm surprised that you don't remember me." says the man.

"So you're Michael's father? I'm sorry that I don't remember you, sir. I'm worthless at that." says Samantha.

"Maybe so, but you're very skilled when it comes to sex. Tell my boy that I'll wait for him down in my car." says Colonel Leyton. "And thanks for teaching Michael how to fuck girls. His mother could never teach him even half of the things you know."

"I'm glad I could help." says Samantha.

"I wanted my son to learn from the best." says Colonel Leyton.

"Your son's going to become a real man thanks to the things I've taught him." says Samantha.

"Once again, thanks, Sam. Tell my boy I will be waiting for him in my car." says Colonel Leyton as he leave the apartment.

Samantha goes back into the bedroom and says "Michael, that was your father. He'll be in his car, waiting for you."

"Okay. I should go then." says Michael.

"Yeah, but before you go, one final advice. Never cum in a woman if she's not told you that she want that. Now, go to your father." says Samantha. "It's been a pleasure to be your sex-teacher."

10 minutes later, Michael climb into his father's car.

"Michael, did you learn what you need from your lessons with Samantha?" says Colonel Leyton.

"Yeah, dad. She taught me a lot." says Michael.

"That's good. I'm pleased that she could teach you how to have sex." says Colonel Leyton.

"Me too, dad. Now I know how to fuck hot chicks." says a happy Michael. "Samantha really is awesome, just like you told me. Very sexy."

 **The End.**


End file.
